Love in a Bigfoot
by Calico Yorki
Summary: Just something raunchy to celebrate finishing Basquash! I hope you all enjoy!


It was twilight in Rolling Town, an hour or two before dawn. The sandy streets were devoid of people, save for the occasional homeless person or staggering drunk. All was very quiet, and very peaceful.

Well, except for one particular situation in the outskirts of the city. On the edge of Rolling Town, in the midst of the dunes and debris, there was an incredible racket of metal clanking, hydraulics hissing, and a giant basketball smacking off of the stones.

This was the sound of the Dangan being put through its paces. Running and jumping and dribbling, pushing its joints as far as they could go, testing the limits of its power output! Teal trails of light flickered in and out of existence between the mountainous piles of junk, soaring up into the air as the Dangan made an incredible dunk.

Inside of the cockpit, both Dan and Miyuki were awkwardly sharing the driver's seat. "This thing handles like a dream," Dan laughed, watching how the Dangan's huge hand spun the huge ball on its finger. "It's almost a shame to not have the crisis to test this thing out on anymore!"

"Be careful about how you say crap like that," Miyuki laughed! "You're gonna jinx it, you know that?" She gave the redhead a playful shove before returning to her analysis of the Dangan's performance. Dan just laughed even more uproariously as he resumed practice, dribbling the ball between the Dangan's legs.

Unbeknownst to the redhead would-be legend, Miyuki couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Every time he'd shoot for the basket, or make a sick dunk, or lob the ball so it ricocheted wildly off the debris around them, Miyuki was struggling to tear her eyes away from Dan and focus on her work. By the time Dan had stopped for another break, Miyuki had abandoned her work to stare at him, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Hey, Dan," Miyuki piped up. "You remember the first time you rode in the Dangan?" Dan nodded, not quite paying attention to how Miyuki rested her hand on his shoulder. "You remember how I tackled you into the Dangan when you were only half-dressed?" Dan nodded, then suddenly blinked, blushing red hot.

This was because Miyuki was leaning on Dan, her round, firm breasts squashed against his shoulder. "I almost did all sorts of things to you in this Bigfoot, Dan," Miyuki giggled, smirking lasciviously. She reached her hand down to squeeze the smaller boy's knee, wrapping her other arm around to squeeze his shoulder.

She asked, "Do you think you would have liked that?" She squeezed Dan tighter. "Fooling around in this Dangan?" She pressed her chest closer. "'Cuz this time, nobody else is around. Even Spanky is off eating." To top it all off, she blew in Dan's ear, making him flinch and shiver.

Now, Miyuki fully expected Dan to get freaked out and recoil, and for that to be the end of that. Dan never really seemed to quite get the appeal of the fairer sex, or at least, he always prioritized basketball and basquash over girls. Not to mention that he had been so resistant to her advances last time.

What Miyuki never expected was for Dan to turn and grin at her. She certainly didn't expect him to raise a shaky hand, and lay it over her breast! "I d-don't really get crap like this," Dan gulped, blushing and fumbling over his words. "B-but I f-figure I owe you one, for waking me up when I was p-passed out on my ass, d-during that crisis."

He gave Miyuki a lopsided grin, squeezing her breast with fingers that had been made startlingly, _exhilaratingly_ strong by playing basketball! Dan then said, "S-so I'm gonna do what I always do when you know m, more about something than me." He leaned back, and put his hands at his sides. "I'm gonna let you take charge, Miyuki."

For very long minute, Miyuki stared at Dan in silence. Then, with a huge smirk, she reached down past the seat. With a sudden tug of a lever and a shove to Dan's chest, Miyuki lowered his seat down so he was lying on his back! She proceeded to straddle his waist, licking her lips as she slid out of her jacket.

"I appreciate this, Dan," the mechanic chuckled, stroking her fingers across Dan's bushing cheek. "I'll make sure your first time is one you're never, _ever_ gonna forget." With that, Miyuki laid down over Dan to kiss him right on the lips. As their lips parted and her tongue wrestled his tongue into submission, Miyuki kicked her leg up behind her with glee.

After that heavenly kiss had ended, Miyuki went about removing her clothes. She started with her shoes and socks, then made a show of unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans before shucking them off. She was wearing plain white panties, unmarked and devoid of any frills or anything like that.

She then made short work of her top, revealing her white sports bra and sumptuous breasts! "You're about to see my bare breasts, up close and personal," Miyuki giggled, hefting one mound with her hand. "I bet you're excited, huh?" Dan nodded slowly, still somewhat dumbstruck at what was happening!

"Then I won't make you wait any longer," Miyuki purred. Without further ado, she reached back and undid the clasp, freeing her bouncing breasts as her bra fluttered to the floor! Her breasts were exceptionally round and perky for their size, capped by a pair of dusky nipples with slightly puffy areola.

Moving quickly, Miyuki pressed her chest into Dan's face. "I bet you like my big tits," she giggled, bouncing up and down slightly. "I bet you wanna touch 'em, huh?" Miyuki moved back, crossing her arms behind her head and arching her back, that way her mounds were shoved forward and unobstructed. "I'd like for you to touch 'em, too," Miyuki pouted at Dan.

No further encouragement was necessary. Dan reached up and grabbed Miyuki's bare breasts, making her suddenly gasp! Those fingers of Dan's were long and sinewy, and were extremely adept at handling round objects. He groped her breasts like he'd been doing this for years, squeezing them and kneading them, bouncing them up and down, gripping them tightly so her tit flesh spilled out from between his knuckles!

And when he did that, the way his rough, callused palms rubbed across Miyuki's nipples made her suck in another breath sharply. She bit her lip and massaged her scalp, whimpering softly at the feeling of her childhood friend fondling her breasts. It felt absolutely incredible, and it made her whine tremulously in pleasure!

Then, all of a sudden, Dan stopped. Miyuki opened her pink eyes to see Dan staring at her, obviously concerned and confused. It only took Miyuki a minute to figure out why, giggling and jiggling at him. "Don't worry," she assured him, laying her hands over his as they continued to rest on her breasts. "I was just making those noises because it felt good! Really, really good!"

Suddenly smirking, Miyuki laid her hands on Dan's jersey. "Time for me to take charge again," she giggled! She proceeded to whip Dan's jersey off with incredible speed, moving down so her ample bottom was rested on the console. Grinning over Dan's bare chest, Miyuki began to massage his muscles, making Dan sigh contentedly.

He was shocked to find Miyuki abruptly stopping that, in favor of pinching and rolling his nipples between her fingers! Once the initial alarm faded, Dan laughed and relaxed again, allowing Miyuki to do her thing. "You really are something else, Miyuki," he grinned. "I'm, uh. I'm glad…"

"Glad what?" Miyuki suddenly flicked her tongue across Dan's nipple, making him gasp! After that, though, she sat up on his lap again to listen to what he had to say.

What Dan said next made Miyuki's heart melt. "I'm glad my first time is with you, Miyuki," he said. "Th-there's no one else I'd rather do something like this with. Th-thanks."

Grinning from ear to ear, Miyuki tackled Dan into another kiss. Bare chests pressed together, they shared a much more equal kiss this time, with Dan trying to wrestle for dominance as best he could.

While they made out, Miyuki accidentally kicked a pedal and a lever, making the Dangan whirr into motion again. It began to twirl wildly, struggling to stay on its feet as Miyuki and Dan groped and kissed each other inside of its cockpit. It was as if the passion the two were feeling was overwhelming it!

They managed to right the Dangan before it fell over, sitting it down beside a heap of trash. Miyuki then proceeded to yank Dan's shorts off, revealing his tented green boxers. "You sure look like you've got a big one," Miyuki giggled, hooking her thumbs into her panties. "I'd expect no less from the legendary Dunk Mask!"

And then, Miyuki slid her panties off, exposing her pussy to Dan. She had just a bit of frizzy black hair down there, trimmed as best she could. Her dark nether lips were already soaked with juices, eager to wrap themselves around Dan's manhood!

So without any pomp or circumstance, Miyuki yanked Dan's boxers off in short order. As his eight-inch-long member bobbled in freedom, all thick and throbbing, Miyuki grinned with excitement. "I won't waste any time with blow jobs or tit jobs," she whispered, lining her sex up with Dan's member. "Just so you know, though, we're gonna do this a lot more."

Delighted by the look of glee on Dan's face, Miyuki dropped herself down _hard_. She gave a deep, throaty groan at how Dan's manhood went all the way into her pussy, both their pelvises jarred by the impact. Taking a moment to get accustomed to Dan's girth, Miyuki smiled at him, grasping his hands in hers.

Then, Miyuki got right down to it. She bounced herself up and down on Dan's member, forcing his cock into her pussy over and over again. Her breasts bounced giddily, her eyes closed blissfully as Dan's cock knocked around inside of her pussy. This was like a dream come true!

As if this weren't already heaven for her, Miyuki suddenly realized Dan had slipped his hands out of hers. He reached around with one hand to slap her ass, gripping her cheek tightly and pulling her closer as she continued to bounce. Then, Dan groped one of her breasts with all the strength and dexterity he could muster, and wrapped his lips around the other breast's nipple!

"Dan, Dan," Miyuki moaned, struggling to keep herself oriented and bouncing on top of Dan! Her pussy was absolutely soaked, shuddering and seizing up in anticipation of the climax! "Dan, you're so good," she whimpered! "You're the best, Dan! I love you, Dan!"

Then, Dan released Miyuki's nipple from his mouth and rested her chin on her breast. "Right back at ya," he grinned. "Love you, Miyuki." And with that, the two young lovers began to climax. As Miyuki's juices splashed uncontrollably, Dan shot rope after rope of hot, sticky cum deep into her. They both embraced each other tightly, shaken by a mutual climax that lasted for several minutes!

After that, the two of them lay in each other's arms, watching the sun come up over the desert horizon.

"Hey, Dan," Miyuki suddenly whispered. "You wanna go again?"

"Sure," Dan grinned! "Just let me be on top, this time!

They went at it three more times, then went home.

Gramps made them clean up the mess.


End file.
